


Pasión en tiempos de estudio

by Kariwolf



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Senkuu - Freeform, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, drstone - Freeform, kohaku - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf
Summary: Senku vuelve a abrir la academia científica para todos esta vez, pero su nuevo look de profesor causa estragos en la concentración de más de una. SenkuxKohakuLemon y spoilers del manga.Los personajes originales perteneces a Boichi y Riichiro
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 20





	Pasión en tiempos de estudio

A la vuelta del viaje a la isla del tesoro, los tripulantes del barco compartieron entre todos las anécdotas de la aventura, y a su vez reflexionaron sobre sus estrategias y los aciertos y fallos de cada misión, con el objetivo de ser más eficientes y exponerse a menores riesgos la próxima vez. Cuando llegó el turno de Kohaku y Ginro de relatar el concurso del harem y el descubrimiento del Soyuz, se burlaron de la mala pasada que les jugó la pereza del guardia por aprender a escribir, que, si no hubiera sido por la ocurrencia de Kohaku y las habilidades deductivas de Gen, no hubieran podido encontrarlo tan rápidamente. Eso dio que pensar a Senku, y decidió elaborar un plan para que no vuelva a darse una situación como esa.

Luego de llegar a la aldea y festejar el regreso sano y salvos, el científico sin demora los reunió a todos para hacer un anuncio.

\- Teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido en el viaje, he decidido que abriré nuevamente la academia científica para que todos los habitantes de la aldea aprendan a leer y escribir. Además de poder comenzar a registrar sus propios intereses para la posteridad y no depender de la trasmisión oral de sus conocimientos, es una herramienta muy necesaria de comunicación, en especial para aquellos que nos arriesgamos en cada misión para resolver el misterio de la petrificación. –cambio a un tono y una mirada mucho más serios– La misión de la isla del tesoro casi se puso en riesgo porque además de los eventos casi catastróficos que sucedieron, algunos de ustedes decidieron no hacer caso a la recomendación de dicho aprendizaje. Eso no se puede volver a repetir, no lo permitiré mientras yo sea el líder aquí.

La mirada de unos cuantos se dirigió al piso, con un evidente signo de culpabilidad.

\- ¿Se dan cuenta lo importante que es? Con esto me arrepentí de dejarlo a elección de ustedes, todos los habitantes de la aldea Ishigami van a venir a la academia científica para aprender a leer y escribir durante el próximo mes. TODOS incluye ancianos y niños mayores de cinco años. El que se escape o se niega, lo haré trabajar el doble. Tú, Ginro, vas a estudiar diez billones de veces más que los demás, me encargaré personalmente de ti.

\- Senku puede ser un tirano cuando se le acaba la paciencia –dijo Yuzuriha, empatizando con los pobre habitantes.

\- Yuzuriha, dime si no se parece a nuestros profesores más exigentes de la escuela –Le susurró Taiju– Lo puedo imaginar vestido de traje y todo, al frente de una clase con todos sus alumnos atentos y sentados. Creo que ahora extraño un poco la escuela, quién lo diría.

Eso le dio a Yuzuriha una idea que la hizo salir corriendo entusiasmada.

\- No, ni hablar. No me pondré eso –Senku se negaba con cara de fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Senku, por favor. Hice estos uniformes para todos, y este traje especialmente para ti. Es para la academia.

\- ¿Y a quién mierda le importa cómo vamos vestidos? Es una aldea primitiva, Yuzuriha, no un sistema educativo nacional, y tú les quieres imponer vestirse como muñecos cuando lo que importa solamente es que lean y escriban.

\- Pero ya se los mostré a todos, y les gustó la idea. Dijeron que hasta les hacían sentir importantes y más comprometidos.

\- Si ellos quieren disfrazarse, que lo hagan. Yo no seré parte de esta actuación absurda.

\- Senku, me parece que estás olvidando quién te ayudó con tanto esfuerzo a armar todas las estatuas de piedra, y a hacer la tela para el globo aerostático y tantas cosas más –Yuzuriha era buena y voluntariosa, pero sabía jugar sus cartas– Así que, si no quieres usarlo, está bien... pero quizás yo también tampoco quiera exigirme demasiado la próxima vez que me pidas un trabajo textil infernal.

Senku abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo Yuzuriha amenazaba de esa forma? Quizás el tiempo que pasó con Tsukasa la volvió más dura en todos los sentidos. Maldición, ahora no podía seguir negándose, realmente la necesitaba, y tampoco iba a hacer tanta historia por un trozo de ropa.

\- De acuerdo, lo usaré. Tendré que tener más cuidado contigo la próxima, aunque creo que me gusta que no seas tan blanda, necesitamos gente habilidosa y firme en el reino científico.

\- Ah, y Senku...creo que entiendes la importancia de la buena presencia del profesor, no sólo en la vestimenta. –La mirada de la ex-presidenta del club de artesanías se dirigió a su pelo revuelto.

\- ¿Ah? –Diez billones por ciento seguro, la nueva faceta de Yuzuriha le traería más de una molestia.

El grupo de artesanos dedicó unos días a fabricar suficientes mesas y sillas para todos, a la vez que hicieron un gran pizarrón con hojas de papel, y también crearon una gran estructura plegable con techo para poder estudiar incluso en días de lluvia, y así dejar todo el tiempo la academia preparada. Las mujeres de la aldea adoraron sus uniformes: Camisas blancas con un adorable moño rojo en el cuello, y una pollera corta azul oscura en forma de tablas, con unas medias largas hasta los muslos muy delgadas y oscuras. La nostalgia de Yuzuriha creció exponencialmente, cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo volver a sentirse como antes de que toda la catástrofe pasara. Por otro lado, los hombres tenían una camisa y pantalón largos, no muy distinta a su ropa usual, excepto porque les cubría todo el brazo y las piernas. Kohaku y Ruri se descostillaron de risa al ver a su padre así vestido, a la par de los jóvenes.

Algo que nadie tenía en mente, era que esa nueva vestimenta iba a generar otro tipo de apreciación e interés muy poco científico entre ellos, y en especial entre los jóvenes adultos, ya que los hombres encontraban muy atractivas a las mujeres, y más de una se derritió también al ver a Kinro, Titán y hasta a Magma vestidos tan pulcramente. Pero para cuando finalmente comenzaron las clases, lo que dejó absolutamente a todos boquiabiertos, y en especial a cada una de las mujeres presentes, fue la presencia del "profesor" Senku: Un saco negro de un solo botón, con una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto debajo (y una corbata aflojada porque no soportó tenerla apretada en su cuello), un fino pantalón ajustado color crema sostenido por un cinturón oscuro de cuero, y unos zapatos de vestir color marrón. Para colmo se acercó colocando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, que con su usual mirada de desinterés le dieron una imagen de confianza y seriedad que hizo apretar las piernas a más de una. Pero lo que terminó de hacer casi babear a las mujeres era la nueva apariencia que le daba su pelo aseado: Ya no estaba todo levantado, pajoso y seco, sino que lo tenía lacio y caído sobre sus hombros, tirado para atrás, pero todavía con un par de mechones rebeldes que colgaban sobre su frente. Si se hizo un silencio sepulcral, no fue por respeto al profesor, sino porque nadie podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, y porque tanto a los hombres como a las mujeres el corazón les latió un poco de más.

Cuando Senku se miró en el espejo, obviamente fastidiado, terminó inhalando bruscamente al verse parecido a su padre Byakuya, que también había sido profesor en la universidad, dicho sea de paso, excepto porque el peliverde tenía el pelo un poco más largo y esos mechones que caían por delante. Cuando Yuzuriha se enteró por Kohaku que el científico había inventado el acondicionador, y los milagros que había hecho con su peinado, corrió a pedirle que le haga para ella también, aunque secretamente planeaba obligarlo a usarlo él. Senku jamás lo iba a admitir, pero por una vez en su vida sintió su pelo más manejable y suave, y le agradó la sensación, pero de todas formas no tenía ganas ni tiempo de limpiárselo así todos los días. Así que sólo duraría mientras diera esas clases en la academia científica.

Comenzaron leyendo vocales, y luego algunas combinaciones para leer palabras fáciles. Todos estaban muy concentrados, y el científico parecía llevarse sorprendentemente bien con la docencia, aunque fuera algo muy básico y poco científico para él. Luego llegó el turno de escribir ellos mismos esas letras, sílabas y palabras. Pese a la concentración general, cada tanto se escuchaban murmullos y risas bajas de algunas chicas, y Kohaku comenzó a irritarse y mirar de mala manera a las culpables, y se encontró con las hermanas Garnet, Ruby y Sapphire, y esta última le hizo un gesto señalando a Senku y relamiéndose los labios, riéndose nuevamente. Kohaku la miró con desagrado, pero luego tuvo que contener su mal humor porque esas tres no sólo estaban molestando con sus risitas, sino porque después aprovechaban cualquier excusa para llamarlo. Cuando la clase terminó, Chrome fue corriendo muy entusiasmado hacia Senku, que ya estaba hablando con Gen, que le estaba dando algunos consejos para ser más didáctico y eficiente, según su comprensión de la psicología.

\- Wooow Senku, ¡eso fue muy interesante! Me encantó, y ya puedo imaginar todas las fórmulas y conocimientos que voy a poder escribir y así no olvidarme nunca.

\- Para eso es la escritura Chrome, es así de útil. Aunque no puedo pasar de verte con esa ropa, no te pega para nada.

\- No seas malo, no están mal. Aún más raro es verte así a ti, y no me puedo acostumbrar a verte con ese peinado. Oh, ahí vienen Kohaku y Ruri.

\- Muchas gracias Senku, fuiste muy claro y lo pasé muy bien. Algún día se podrá preservar el trabajo de la sacerdotisa al escribir las cien historias, es una idea.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? –Chrome le dijo muy entusiasmado– Yo dije lo mismo, no puedo esperar a la clase de mañana. ¿Y vieron a Senku? Como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que estaban todos los ojos de las chicas en él. ¿Qué dicen, lo ven atractivo ustedes también?

Ruri asintió rápidamente, siempre con su sonrisa inocente y pura, y Kohaku fue más directa, como siempre.

\- Ah, ahora sí que puedes ser el caballero atractivo que las hermanas querían hace un tiempo. Y con el pelo así pareces más adulto incluso, te queda bien. Ten cuidado o se concentrarán más en ti que en las letras.

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal, leona –Senku sonrió de costado– aunque no te veo luchando así vestida.

Pese a que era bastante probable que él le devolviera el halago, aunque sea por cortesía, de pronto se sintió un poco tímida, quizás porque mientras se lo decía tenía esa apariencia tan atractiva y especial, y ella misma fue una de las que se desconcentraba durante la clase mirándolo de más. El científico le pasó por al lado al despedirse, susurrándole:

\- Y cuidado con ese botón, le vas a sacar el ojo a alguien si revienta.

Kohaku sobresaltada se miró la ropa, y se puso muy colorada al ver que se refería a un botón de su camisa ubicado en su pecho, y realmente estaba un poco tirante. ¿Qué demonios pensaba Senku en enfocar su atención en esa parte de su cuerpo? Quizás sólo lo hizo para molestarla, porque estaba muy fuera de su estilo vestirse de esa forma. Tampoco iban a hacer tanto alboroto por un poco de ropa...aunque no podía quitarse del todo la imagen de Senku vestido de esa forma que no sabía por qué le llamaba tanto la atención, así como ese pelo llovido y suave, que...

\- ¡KOHAKU! –Chrome le estaba pasando una mano por delante de la cara –Estabas en las nubes, ¿estás despierta?

\- Oh, sí, perdona –se removió un poco, le sorprendía a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos– me quedé pensando en algo de la clase.

Al día siguiente, todos volvieron muy entusiasmados, y dispuestos a concentrarse y seguir aprendiendo, ese día aprenderían a leer y escribir muchas más palabras nuevas, e incluso hacer un párrafo libre sobre lo que más les gustara, según había anunciado Senku el día anterior. Nuevamente, Kohaku comenzó a molestarse ante las constantes interrupciones de las tres hermanas, que seguían insistiendo en pedir la asistencia del científico.

\- Senku-sensei, ¿podría ayudarme, por favor? –Sapphire dijo con su tono más inocente.

\- ¿Otra vez, Sapphire? No es tan difícil hacer esto –le contesto Kohaku, irritada

\- No sé, no es mi fuerte...podría pedirle al guapo Senku-sensei clases extras...a solas –guiñó un ojo, sensualmente.

\- ¿Sabes que él no caerá en ese tipo de provocación, cierto? Es Senku de quién hablamos, Sapphire. No le interesa nada de eso.

\- No puedes decirlo si no lo intentas, es un hombre, al fin y al cabo. Aunque no me preste atención todavía, con estar bien cerca de él me basta.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo eres así de desesperada?! –Disgustada por tanto atrevimiento, se volvió a su hoja enojada, pero no logró siquiera apoyar el pincel de todo lo que rumiaba en su cabeza.

– ¿Tienes alguna duda, leona? Te veo muy seria y sin moverte un milímetro.

\- No, puedo arreglarme sola perfectamente. No necesito tu ayuda. Parece que Sapphire en cambio ruega por tu atención, ve con ella.

Extrañado por la repentina respuesta arisca de la rubia, no insistió y se fue exactamente con la otra chica, que era verdad que estaba bastante insistente con sus preguntas. Kohaku se giró sutilmente para mirarlos, aunque no entendía por qué le interesaba tanto ver lo que pasaba, y captó por el rabillo del ojo a Senku inclinado sobre la chica, dándole indicaciones de cerca, apoyando su mano sobre la de ella para guiar el pincel. Eso la hizo hervir por dentro, sobre todo porque la otra parecía estar disfrutándolo verdaderamente, y le dedicaba unas miradas que podrían sonrojar más de uno, en especial por la cercanía. Miradas que él ignoraba completamente, por supuesto. Pero para su mala suerte en un momento no corrió la mirada lo suficientemente rápido y la otra hizo contacto visual con ella, guiñándole un ojo. Se enfureció tanto que sin querer partió el pincel a la mitad, atrayendo la mirada de varios de sus compañeros hacia ella, que disimuló lo más posible alegando que no midió su fuerza. Algunos se rieron por lo bajo de su torpeza, pero Senku se le quedó viendo seriamente por un momento, ignorando los intentos de llamar la atención de Sapphire.

Un par de días más pasaron, e hicieron muchos avances rápidamente porque le dedicaban muchas horas al día a leer y escribir. El científico dijo que quería sacarse eso de encima lo más rápido posible, así que diseñó un plan tiránico de clases, práctica y tarea, que los dejó agotados a todos. Incluso puso a trabajar a sus amigos del mundo moderno, haciéndoles escribir hojas y hojas de redacciones para que los "alumnos" lean y transcriban. Una de las motivaciones de las jóvenes era seguir viendo tanto tiempo al sexy profesor Senku, así como de los hombres era ver a las chicas tan adorables y sonrojadas, sin tener idea de por qué. La única que tenía cada vez un malhumor más evidente era Kohaku, que no hablaba con nadie más que con su hermana o de sus amigos hombres más cercanos. Apenas si cruzaba palabra con el científico, que no terminaba de entender su actitud tan huraña de pronto.

Finalmente, un día logró alcanzarla cuando se estaba por ir, y ella no lo pudo ignorar.

\- Ey, leona, espera. Últimamente estás muy poco habladora, y pareces molesta por algo, aunque no tengo idea de por qué. ¿Tanto te molesta aprender estas cosas, que prefieres estar en otro lado haciendo lo tuyo?

\- No...no es eso, es muy útil e interesante aprender a leer y escribir.

\- ¿Entonces no te gusta mi forma de enseñar? Rechazas constantemente mi seguimiento y cuando quiero darte una mano.

\- No, tampoco es eso. –¿Cómo decirle que no podía soportar a algunas de sus compañeras, y menos aún que él estuviera tan solicitado por ellas? No sabía si no lo veía o no le importaba, y que las ayude sin chistar cuando era obvio que lo hacían adrede le molestaba aún más. No quería admitirlo, pero muy en el fondo estaba un poco celosa. En especial porque ella misma había sido la que dijo que ahora esas tres podían estar realmente interesadas en él, y así fue.

\- De acuerdo, es claro que tampoco quieres hablar. No te creas que todo esto no me irrita un poco, preferiría estar haciendo otras cosas científicas, pero aquí estoy igual que tú. Así que trata de cambiar un poco esa actitud, arruinas lo inocente que te ves.

Cuando dijo eso último con un tono burlón, Kohaku finalmente lo miró indignada, pero con una fina sonrisa, que es lo que él quería lograr.

\- Ahí va, esa es la leona que conozco, volviste a ser tú. En fin, descansa, hasta mañana.

Senku la dejó en el lugar, nuevamente con sentimientos encontrados entre la frustración que sentía y lo contenta que la ponía que él se preocupe por ella, era un buen amigo. Un buen amigo que lucía endemoniadamente bien vestido así, y no podía ignorar esos pensamientos, así como tampoco hacer nada con ello.

Al día siguiente, Kohaku había recuperado un poco su buen humor en la clase y con Senku, incluso ignorando lo mejor que podía a las hermanas en celo. O eso pensaba, hasta que no pudo evitar escuchar a Sapphire nuevamente:

\- Me gusta esa "corbata", lo hace lucir más serio. ¿Pero saben qué me gustaría más? Tirar de ella para acercarlo a mí de una vez por todas, y ahí les aseguro que no se olvidará de mí en su vida, le haré olvidar la ciencia por varias horas –Sus hermanas se rieron abochornadas.

Eso fue el límite que rebalsó el vaso para Kohaku, y ya no aguantó más, levantándose de golpe y comenzando a gritar:

\- ¡¿Por qué no cierras la boca de una maldita vez?! ¡Estamos tratando de concentrarnos, y TODOS haciendo un esfuerzo al estar aquí, y tú diciendo idioteces a cada rato, día tras día! –Todos se voltearon a mirarla, pero no le importó. –Deja a Senku en paz de una vez, ¿acaso es de lo único que puedes hablar? ¡Y no, no te tocará un pelo jamás a ti, así que córtala ya!

El silencio se extendió por los próximos segundos, y cuando Sapphire se sobrepuso a la impresión de los gritos y se dio cuenta que todos las miraban, se levantó y se fue corriendo avergonzada, seguida de sus hermanas que la siguieron para consolarla. Kohaku resopló para tranquilizarse, y luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta lo fuerte que había gritado y lo último que había dicho. Pero de pronto escuchó a Senku hablar:

\- Sigan un momento por su cuenta, y si necesitan ayuda pueden pedirle a Gen, Ryusui o Françoise, ¿de acuerdo? –Todos asintieron, todavía pasmados por lo sucedido, y presintiendo que iba a sermonear a la rubia– Kohaku, sígueme.

Se dirigieron al laboratorio, ella mirando al piso sin saber qué decir al respecto de su arranque de ira. Cuando entraron, Senku se cruzó de brazos, y la miró fijamente.

\- Qué interesante escena hiciste allí leona. Parece que estabas un poco picada con Sapphire.

\- Lo siento, exageré mucho...pero no fue mi intención.

\- ¿Sabes? En mi tiempo, en las escuelas había algo que se llamaba "detención", y se usaba cuando alguien se portaba mal o armaba un escándalo en la clase. Algo como lo que acabas de hacer.

\- Lo lamento...asumo toda la responsabilidad, y quiero disculparme con ella, tampoco se merecía que le grite así –Hizo un amague de retirarse, pero Senku la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

\- Espera, no terminé. Además tienes la osadía de interrumpir al profesor, qué falta de respeto, leona.

Kohaku frunció el ceño, le sonó raro que Senku se refiera de esa forma a sí mismo. No estaba del todo enojado, pero evidentemente no estaba bromeando tampoco.

\- Te agradezco que hayas sido considerada con los demás al silenciarlas, realmente estaban molestas, pero no tenía ganas de perder tiempo con ellas. Sin embargo, hubo algo que me llamó la atención de lo que dijiste, y no fue nada que tuviera que ver con leer o escribir. –Vio cómo ella abrió los ojos y lo miró un poco sonrojada– dijiste "no te tocará un pelo jamás". ¿A qué vino eso?

\- Ah...esto...–maldición, ¿dijo eso? Se le había ido la lengua demasiado, tan furiosa que estaba– Bueno, la verdad es que hace varios días que Sapphire no deja de insistir en que te encuentra muy atractivo con esta nueva apariencia tuya, y estaba haciendo todo tipo de cosas para llamar tu atención, lo habrás notado.

\- Sí, diez billones por ciento seguro que era obvia, pero perdía el tiempo.

\- Lo-lo sé, eso le vengo diciendo...pero ya estaba haciendo comentarios un poco irritantes y subidos de tono, y yo... –vaya, el piso era muy interesante para mirar ahora, en vez de los ojos rojos de Senku que sentía que la perforaba– yo me cansé de escucharla hablar así de ti...de lo que quería hacer contigo.

\- Oooh, ya veo. Pero me sigue resultando intrigante que hayas dicho "no te tocará un pelo jamás...A TI" ¿O sea que sí crees que le tocaría a alguien más? –dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero manteniendo todavía un poco de distancia.

\- No...no sé. Tú mismo dijiste que no te interesa el romance y las relaciones. Pero eres una persona normal, así que supongo que algún día será inevitable que lo hagas.

\- Algún día, puede ser –Se acercó otro paso, comenzando a acorralarla sutilmente contra la mesa de vidrio detrás de ella– De todas formas, nadie habló de relaciones románticas aquí, sino algo más...espontáneo.

Kohaku finalmente se animó a mirar hacia delante, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya Senku estaba al alcance de su mano, aunque todavía adoptaba una posición neutra, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Ya no estaba tan serio, sino que se le veía una minúscula sonrisa en el rostro, y la miraba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como si estuviera inspeccionándola para encontrar algo.

\- No tengo las habilidades del mentalista, pero puedo suponer por como vienes actuando últimamente, que la que quiere que le toque un pelo, o algo más...eres tú.

La rubia inspiró bruscamente al escuchar eso, y sintió que su cara hervía. Maldito...quizás recordaba que ella le había dicho que lo encontraba más atractivo, tampoco iba a mentir y negarlo. Para colmo, ahora tenía una actitud seductora que jamás le había visto, y hasta parecía divertirse con eso, o divertirse a costa de ella, todavía no lo sabía bien. Había algo en su cuerpo que no podía controlar del todo, una sensación enérgica que aumentaba con cada paso que él daba hacia adelante. Pero él también había dicho que la encontraba un poco atractiva, así como estaba vestida, ¿cierto? Quizás...él quería hacer algo. Algo "espontáneo", como lo escuchó decir, aunque no estaba segura de a qué se refería. Podía equivocarse, pero no era necesario estar solos en un lugar tan alejado de la academia para sermonearla o simplemente preguntarle lo anterior. Lo sabía hace mucho tiempo, que Senku le gustaba un poco, sólo que nunca pensó que él iba a corresponderle. Pero aquí lo tenía, sugiriendo que podría tocarla si ella le daba alguna señal, porque sabía que ella sí estaba interesada en él. Y la vista que tenía del científico en ese mismo momento no la contenía precisamente de ciertos pensamientos que la acechaban. Además de su mirada que invitaba a todo menos la decencia, ese saco que resaltaba su figura esbelta, esa camisa despreocupadamente abierta, esa corbata floja que.... Espera, la corbata.

Comenzaba a odiarse por pensar de la misma forma que Sapphire, a quién había tratado mal hace unos minutos por esos mismos pensamientos que ella tenía. Maldición, de verdad iba a tener que disculparse con ella, pero se dio cuenta que no era por el comentario en sí que se había enojado, sino porque tenía miedo que sea ella la que avance primero sobre Senku. Bueno, ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso al parecer, ya que sólo tenía que darle una señal, un gesto, para que él se terminara de acercar. Pero...¿por qué tenía avanzar él? Ella lo quería, ella lo iba a ir a buscar. Con esa repentina revelación en mente, adelantó una mano, más rápida de lo que podrían ser los reflejos del joven, y le tiró de la corbata para atraerlo hacia ella, y así unir sus labios bruscamente. El científico al principio abrió mucho los ojos mientras su cara enrojecía, sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Kohaku, pero enseguida se sobrepuso y le sonrió en el mismo beso, para apoyar una mano detrás de la nuca de ella, y respondérselo con más intensidad, mientras su otra mano serpenteaba hasta su cintura para atraerla más a él.

Vaya que se sentía bien, esto era un beso de verdad, y voluntario. Más que soltar su agarre en la fina corbata, tiró más fuerte de ella, provocando que él de un par de pasos más hacia adelante, empujándola hacia atrás con él. Kohaku jadeó al sentir algo atrás, y estiró su mano libre para tantear contra qué se había chocado, sin animarse a cortar el beso, y se dio cuenta que era la enorme mesa del centro de la sala. Senku abrió ligeramente los ojos al escucharla jadear, y al ver que estaban contra la mesa, deslizó ambas manos desde su espalda, bajando por su cadera y hasta rodear su trasero. Cuando la rubia sintió que la tocaba con tanto atrevimiento, gimió en su boca y le mordisqueó el labio inferior, tirando suavemente de él.

Aunque con la intensidad del beso le estaba costando concentrarse en algo más que eso, y la leona había despertado una pasión insospechada, esa última acción hizo que su cuerpo le pidiera más intensidad. Bajó sus manos hasta colocarlas en los muslos de ella mientras flexionaba las rodillas ligeramente, y así reunió más fuerza y estabilidad para levantarla un poco, lo suficiente para que la joven se dé cuenta de sus intenciones y lo ayude a subirse a la mesa que tenía detrás. Lo que Kohaku no esperaba, era que la mesa estuviera tan fría, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió ese intenso frío directamente en su trasero y muslos. Tampoco pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa ante la sensación, e involuntariamente se colgó del cuello de Senku, y atrapó su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Recién en ese momento se separaron de su largo y apasionado beso, y se miraron a los ojos un momento, como buscando comprobar que eso estaba pasando de verdad y que ambos lo querían.

\- No esperaba todo eso de ti, leona, qué atrevido de tu parte –Senku dijo con una voz muy grave y suave, hablando pegado a sus labios.

\- Tú tampoco te quedaste atrás, parece que lo querías tanto como yo –una mano de ella se colocó sobre el pecho de él, y la bajó hasta el único botón del saco, abriéndolo.

\- ¿Qué...quieres hacer?

\- No tengo idea, es como si mis manos se movieran solas.

\- Parece que tus manos quieres desnudarme de a poco –dijo eso cuando sintió esa misma mano recorrer toda la columna de botones de su camisa, aunque sin abrirlos.

\- Sólo estoy haciendo lo que siento que quiero hacer, no me hagas preguntas racionales en un momento así.

\- No...pero quería asegurarme. Te lo aviso desde ahora, yo tampoco estoy teniendo mucho autocontrol. Si no paramos en este mismo momento...no podré contenerme ni un milímetro después si esto se va de las manos, así que es tu decisión.

\- No quiero parar...quiero que me toques...mucho más que un pelo –lo dijo con tanta necesidad en su voz que Senku sólo dejó salir un gruñido mientras la apretaba más contra él.

Esta vez fue él el que se lanzó a besarla ferozmente, tomando sus manos y empujándola contra la mesa, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Sus lenguas danzaron, buscando conocer cada milímetro de sus bocas, mientras rozaban sus cuerpos lo más posible, a pesar de la ropa que se interponía. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Senku se levantó un poco para colocar sus manos en los fuertes y suaves muslos de ella, justo debajo del dobladillo de la pollera, y comenzó a bajarlas sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual, con esos ojos color rojo sangre tan hechizantes que tenía. Ese lento y delicado recorrido estremeció de placer y expectativa a Kohaku, y cuando alcanzó la tela de sus largas medias, las fue bajando hasta que se las sacó. Volviendo a hacer el mismo recorrido con sus manos, pero ahora de forma ascendente y directamente sobre su piel, nuevamente se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, y cuando sus manos alcanzaron sus muslos, los elevó un poco para que ella pudiera rodear su cadera.

Esos toques sobre su piel caliente la estaban excitando mucho, y no pudo aguantarse más y posó sus manos en la camisa de él, buscando a tientas para desabrochar los botones. Pero eran demasiados, y no tenía paciencia ya, quería tocarlo inmediatamente. Así que tiró del medio de la camisa de él para abrirla de una vez, haciendo saltar todos los botones por el aire, y sin esperar un segundo más posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Senku volvió a abrir mucho los ojos sorprendido con la salvaje acción, y por un segundo pensando qué excusa podría poner para haber "roto" la camisa de esa forma, pero al instante mandó a esos pensamientos inútiles al demonio para concentrarse en la belleza que tenía entre sus brazos. Pero las manos de Kohaku no se detenían, parecían ansiosas por recorrer cada centímetro de su torso, y le estaba costando mucho trabajo al científico contenerse de hacerla suya en ese mismo momento.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que todavía tenía su corbata puesta, y era el accesorio que más odiaba y quería sacarse inmediatamente, pero si ella no se quedaba quieta... Oh. No se le había ocurrido antes, pero era muy emocionante la idea que pasó por su cabeza en ese mismo momento. Se quitó la corbata de un tirón, tomó las manos de la rubia y volvió a empujarlas contra la mesa, pero esta vez las subió por encima de su cabeza y las sostuvo con una sola mano de él. Con la otra, enlazó un par de vueltas rápidamente alrededor de sus muñecas, impidiéndole soltarse, y le sonrió con mucha picardía.

\- Senku... ¿qué haces? No puedo mover mis manos.

\- Es la idea, para que te quedes quieta de una vez. Acabo de atártelas.

\- Oh...–dejó de forcejear unos segundos al escuchar eso, y se puso roja como un tomate, eso superaba cualquier cosa que había pasado por su imaginación, pero no poder moverse la ponía tan nerviosa como la excitaba al mismo tiempo, era extraño.

\- Y antes de que busques la forma de seguir rompiendo mi ropa voy a sacarme este saco, o Yuzuriha realmente me matará. Ya suficiente con que voy a tener que ponerme a coser todos estos botones antes de volver, y espero que no lo note.

\- Perdón, me dejé llevar –murmuró apenada por su rapto de pasión.

\- No te disculpes, fue un poco emocionante, lo voy a admitir. Ahora no hables más, o lo próximo que limitaré será tu linda boca.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha frente a la completa paralización de Kohaku al escuchar eso, se quitó el saco, y lo arrojó sobre la parte más lejana de la mesa. Volviendo a inclinarse sobre ella, colocado entre sus piernas, comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras con sus manos desataba el molesto moño que obstruía su camino. Uno a uno, fue abriendo los botones, y besaba sonoramente cada milímetro de piel expuesta, una delicia para sus oídos y sus sentidos, hasta llegar al último botón debajo del ombligo. La rubia arqueaba su cuerpo contra esas placenteras y nuevas sensaciones, felicitándose mentalmente por haberse animado a dar el primer paso con él, su valentía fue recompensada con creces. Senku ascendió nuevamente hasta su pecho, y aunque prefería que ambos estén medio vestidos por si alguien se acercaba repentinamente a buscarlos, no quería perderse la diversión.

Recorrió ligeramente el nacimiento de sus pechos justo por encima del sencillo corpiño, y lo fue corriendo de a poco hacia abajo, liberándolos, y disfrutando de la vista. Lo que más le gustaba era que Kohaku no daba señales de nervios o de vergüenza, sino todo lo contrario, parecía incentivarlo aún más con su mirada lujuriosa y sus suaves gemidos a que continúe. Si bien Senku no había hecho eso con nadie antes, su amplio conocimiento científico incluía en detalle el cuerpo humano, por lo que tampoco tenía ni un milímetro de dudas o nervios. Mientras acercaba todo lo que podía su pelvis a la de ella, robándole más de esos fascinantes sonidos que emitía, a la vez que aliviaba un poco su propia necesidad, comenzó a acariciar y besar sus pechos con mucha dedicación, y un poco de rudeza. Parecía que Kohaku se llevaba bien con eso, y en ese momento era justo lo que ambos necesitaban, y no una sesión melosa de mimos. Pero su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, y ahora la rubia estaba más audaz que nunca y se había dado cuenta lo estimulante que era frotarse contra él, en especial las olas de placer que la recorrían cuando conectaba su centro con el bulto duro en su entrepierna. Lo que más la excitaba en el fondo era ver ese lado oculto de Senku, y que ella fuera la primera que despertara toda esa pasión y descontrol la volvían más y más atrevida, lo cual a su vez ponía más salvaje al peliverde también.

Llegó un punto en el que ya no les alcanzaba con besarse, tocarse y frotarse (porque Kohaku mucho no podía hacer, así como estaba), y era el momento de decidir si realmente iban a por todo o no. Finalmente Senku la liberó de su atadura, y ella no perdió un segundo para colgarse de su cuello y recorrer sus hombros y parte de su espalda con las manos, haciéndole soltar más de un gemido, y bajándole un poco la camisa hasta que queden colgadas de sus brazos. Pero el científico poco después tomó sus manos y se liberó del agarre, volviendo a estamparlas contra la mesa para tranquilizarla un poco.

\- Espera, escucha...ya sé que te dije que no iba a poder contenerme, pero quiero darte una última oportunidad para que lo pienses, para que después no te arrepientas. Si seguimos, no hay vuelta atrás, en muchos sentidos –agitado, logró reunir sus neuronas para decirle eso.

\- ¿Y por qué me arrepentiría? Creo que los dos queremos esto.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero no sé si es el mejor lugar, o el más cómodo, en la mesa del laboratorio. No tengo problema, pero es tu decisión. Me parece que sabes lo que estamos a punto de hacer, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, perfectamente, no soy una niña. No tengo dudas al respecto, y no quiero hacer esto con ningún otro, así que ahora cállate tú y sigamos, tampoco es como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, por esa actitud. No te arrepentirás de esto entonces.

Senku se separó de ella un poco para sacarse el cinturón y abrir el pantalón, a la vez que Kohaku se sentaba en la mesa, aunque no para quedarse mirando, sino para enterrar una mano en el pelo suave de él y así acercarlo y aprovechar su turno de besarlo en el cuello, mordisqueándolo cada tanto. Cuando él logró bajarse un poco el pantalón, subió una mano hasta la cabeza de ella, y de un tirón le arrancó la cuerda que ataba su pelo, dándole un aspecto totalmente de leona. Manoteó unos mechones de su pelo y jaló de ellos, haciendo de ese momento una especie de lucha apasionada en la cual parecían querer devorarse mutuamente, de tanta intensidad con la que se entrelazaban y se besaban donde alcanzaban. Senku bajó una de sus manos para tocarla íntimamente y comprobar qué tan lista estaba, y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que sus dedos no tuvieron problema alguno en colarse dentro de ella, cosa que ella respondió con un gruñido gutural en su oído demasiado excitante para su propio bien. Maldiciendo internamente porque su ya escaso autocontrol pendía de un hilo ahora, decidió no seguir posponiendo el momento que ambos tanto esperaban, y la empujó contra la mesa, colocando rápidamente sus manos en sus caderas para adelantar su cuerpo, hasta que parte de su trasero quedaba fuera de la mesa y él podía acomodarse mejor.

Resopló sonoramente, rezando porque la sensación no sea tan intensa como para que todo acabe demasiado pronto, o que tenga la suerte de poder controlar su poco entrenado cuerpo. Pero parte de Senku sabía que tenía una suerte pésima, y jamás en la vida había rezado antes, por lo cual cuando comenzó a entrar en ella, se dio cuenta que iba a ser una tortura intentar ser un buen amante para ella. Pero él no era de los que se rendían, así que empezó a pensar las posibilidades que tenían para no estallar a los dos minutos todo su cuerpo pedía. Oh mierda, era increíble, y en parte se lamentó por su extrema falta de interés durante años, en especial porque esto no era particularmente romántico, pero sí diez billones por ciento de excitante. Estaba bien, de todas formas, antes tampoco le había interesado ninguna mujer tanto como para querer hacerlo, hasta que apareció la leona para ponerle su cuerpo y hormonas de pies a cabeza, además de cierto interés que excedía las cuestiones físicas. Le hubiera gustado decirle a Kohaku que se quede quieta, pero en el fondo no podía culparla o hacerle limitar su placer por de su falta de experiencia, así que se esforzó con cada célula de su ser para aguantar cuando ella movía sus caderas en respuesta a las embestidas de él, aunque al mismo tiempo disfrutaba cada milisegundo que pasaba.

Hacía un calor insoportable para ambos, realmente hubieran querido arrancarse todas las malditas prendas para aliviarse un poco, pero tampoco era como si quisieran (o pudieran) parar lo que estaban haciendo. Kohaku estaba en el paraíso, al principio no pudo ignorar sentir cierta incomodidad, pero ya había pasado y ahora sólo disfrutaba de las sensaciones que la inundaban completamente. A pesar de todo, llegó a un punto en el cual le molestaba estar tan lejos de Senku, necesitaba sentir su piel caliente contra la de ella, escuchar más de cerca su respiración agitada y sus gemidos de placer, así que procurando no interrumpir los movimientos se fue levantando hasta quedar sentada, aunque eso obligó a Senku a sostenerla desde sus muslos con ambas manos, para evitar que se resbalara del poco apoyo que le quedaba en el borde de la mesa. Ese cambio de posición de pronto le hizo sentir algo mucho más intenso y abrumador, y se abrazó a Senku con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Senku...continúa así...exactamente así...no te detengas, te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras.

Realmente había un tono de urgencia y necesidad en su voz, y como el científico entendió lo que podía significar, respiró muy profundamente y se esforzó por concederle el pedido. Justo cuando su cuerpo lo traicionó y ya no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más aguantar su liberación, Kohaku ahogó un grito en su boca, besándolo con toda la pasión que pudo, y el científico terminó dejándose ir también ante la extrema presión con que el interior de la rubia lo apretaba.

Se quedaron un par de minutos en esa misma posición, respirando pesadamente, mientras se daban largos besos y apoyaban sus frentes juntas, sonriendo satisfechos con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándose a los ojos.

\- Dioses...eso fue increíble, Senku. ¿Y pensabas que me iba a arrepentir de esto, de verdad?

\- No de esto, sino...no importa, ya está. –Estaba exhausto, pero más relajado y satisfecho que nunca en su vida– No puedo creer que acabamos de hacer esto, aquí.

\- Ni yo –rió sorprendida de ella misma– Pero no pudo haber sido mejor, dadas las circunstancias. Ooh, ahora de verdad voy a tener que disculparme con Sapphire, por gritarle y por robarle su fantasía con Senku-sensei.

\- Discúlpame de mi parte también, porque es diez billones por ciento seguro que a partir de ahora esta fantasía nos pertenece sólo a nosotros dos –le sonrió con picardía, mientras le daba un último beso corto y se separaba finalmente de ella.

\- ¿"A partir de ahora"? Me gusta cómo suena eso, puede que entonces tenga que pedirle al sensei por clases extras, más seguido –contestó con una mirada entre inocente y coqueta, imitando a Sapphire. Se vistieron rápidamente, y se acomodaron mutuamente la ropa y el cabello. Senku disimuló lo más que pudo su camisa abierta cerrándose el saco encima.

\- ¿Volvemos a clase?

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa! A pedido de Cherry, esta historia hot con el tema ProfesorxAlumna de nuestra pareja favorita, como no podía ser de otra forma. La portada la dibujó ella, mil gracias por la idea y tu hermoso arte!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora a darse una ducha de agua fría! xD :)


End file.
